


The New and the Old

by Ticklishanimeboysaremylife



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Polyamory, Tickle Fights, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife/pseuds/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife
Summary: The Raira Trio’s friendship is complicated and constantly changing, but they find that no matter what changes there are things that will always stay the same.
Relationships: Kida Masaomi/Ryuugamine Mikado/Sonohara Anri
Kudos: 5





	The New and the Old

Ever since reuniting with Masaomi, there had been an unavoidable tension in their group. The events of the past couple months hung over their heads, reminding them of the things they’d done, of what they’d become. In a lot of ways, however, things had reverted back to the way they were. They hung out, Masaomi continued to be a miserable flirt, and Mikado still stumbled over his words like a lovestruck middle schooler. To the common outsider, they probably looked like a normal group of friends.

However, the three of them were anything but ordinary. The leader of the yellow scarves, a girl in possession of a cursed sword, and the founder of the most notorious gang in the city, the Dollars. It was hard to say how things had gotten so out of hand.

Nevertheless they had, and now they all struggled to find a new equilibrium. Their friendship changed. They developed. Anri was more confident, smiling at their jokes and finally allowing herself to accept that she was part of the group. Masaomi had gotten rowdier, jokes cornier, but there was subdued air about him now, more conscious of the people around him.

Probably one of the biggest changes in the group was Mikado himself. They hadn’t talked much about the incidents that had landed him in the hospital, but it made itself present in the worry clouding their eyes when they looked at him, the careful smiles. Masaomi could tell there was something different about his friend. Maybe he was more confident, maybe less, maybe more reckless, maybe less. Each time he thought he had it pinned down, it slipped his mind the next instant. Maybe one day they would talk about it, but for now they were content to joke and laugh like normal, without the pressure of gangs or the mafia looming behind them.

Combined with the new changes, there were old things rediscovered. Masaomi’s eyes were wide as he stared at the spot where Mikado had been, finger still outstretched into a poke. “You’re still ticklish?”

“I guess?” Mikado mumbled, honest to a fault. It was truly a wonder they had ever managed to keep such large secrets from each other.

Anri watched them both with hesitant eyes, unsure if she should diffuse the situation or let it play out. Masaomi’s eyes sparkled in that tell-tale way and before anyone had the chance to do anything he lunged, tackling Mikado as fingers dug into squirming sides.

Immediately Mikado broke into a fit of giggles, jerking away from the offending touch. One hand covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle the noise, the other gripping Masaomi’s wrist tightly. “H-Hey!” he protested, twitching as devious fingers scaled his sides, counting ribs and curling into hips. He tried to curl inwards, pulling his knees parallel to his chest. “C’mohohon, cuhut it out!”

“No can do, compadre,” Masaomi said, smirking as Mikado struggled to compose his face. “Not until I see that smile.”

Mikado shook his head but could only hold out so long against the relentless attack. He fell back on the ground, uncurling from his protective position as laughter spilled free from his lips. “Masahahaomi, s-stohop!”

Both Anri and Masaomi felt their hearts thud in their chest at the sound of that laughter, bubbly and carefree. They pushed aside their strange feelings for now, leaving it as something to dwell on later. Oblivious to the effect he was having on his two friends, Mikado giggled as he batted uselessly as Masaomi’s roaming fingers.

When Anri reached out to join the fun as well, squeezing Mikado’s knee, he shot her a betrayed look. “Nohot y-you tohohoo!”

“Don’t blame Anri,” Masaomi scolded, fluttering his fingers against the boy’s hypersensitive neck and basking in the following shriek. “She can hardly be put at fault. After all, you’re far too ticklish to resist.”

There were also old things long forgotten. Masaomi squeaked as Mikado grabbed his side in an attempt to loosen the attention from himself. With that single noise, Masaomi had doomed himself entirely. He cackled and howled as his legs kicked out in protest.

And finally, there were new things discovered for the very first time. Masaomi and Mikado stared as Anri covered her mouth to cover up the surprised giggle that had just slipped out. A faint flush spread across her cheeks. Soon laughter fell from her lips as well as the two boys launched their revenge.

Among the old and the new things, their friendship stumbled and grew and faltered again, but never dissipated entirely. Fingers entwined and shoulders clapped; ruffled hair and encircled arms; sudden blushes and averted eyes; relieved smiles and final kisses. Their friendship was strange and complicated but it was theirs and that was enough.

For now, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my tumblr: https://happyandticklish.tumblr.com/


End file.
